Allen Bond
Biography Ever since Allen was the age of 7 he has been trained and taught only how to fight and kill and given little reasons or any life lessons he is pretty much emotionless. By the age of 8 the young man was put into training with life or death situations with only a light saber and a blaster pistol however the young man was put into the planet Felucia wilderness for months alone, having to learn how to survive the young man manage to gain endurance, agility, and speed. After he completed his training in the wilderness his master who went by the name of Okin Frost(now deceased) came and betrayed after he seen the young man was still alive after surviving for so long he feared his power. Okin almost succeed if it haven't been for another Sith Lord by the name Gaven Trustlee(Current location Unknown); he took the young Allen under his wing. As Allen trained and fought with and alongside Gaven he learned how to use dual light sabers weather were separated or attached, the two fought along side for 4 years(Allen is now 12 years old) until a certain incident happened on planet Bespin were Gaven got himself in trouble with the Empire and in his defense Allen killed up to 500 storm troopers without hesitation and did it within an hour. That day was the last Allen had saw from Gaven as he abandoned him Allen was left alone and was force to surrender and within that time he spent with Gaven he developed feelings not romantically but he understood what it meant to be human as Gaven was like a big brother figure to him. After the 12 year old Gaven was arrested he was immediately recruited into the Empires assassins ranks and spent most of his time training with the force and taking on contracts(wont take any on until he is 16). As Allen trained with the force he was forced to practice non stop as they took him to planet Dagobah he was put under tremendous stress a they pushed him through mental and physical force test, however this young man trained for 4 years non stop. The Empire turned Allen into a heartless killing machine as he went out on assassination contract and missions he always had a blank face with an uneasy stare his presence was rather disturbing if notice although he’s eye candy. For 2 more years the young man took on contracts and trained with the force during spare time and during those assassination he developed his own special fighting style as he dual wielded his light sabers back handed. After those two years where up the Young Allen was now 18 and whatever happens beyond this time is unrecorded until further notice. Personality Personality: He is fairly quiet and observant and only speaks when needed from others perspective of him he is considered a man with no emotions. However those thoughts of him only occurs until battle which he has to sides one is a silent killer and the other may seem pysco Skills and Abilities * The Force * Force Lightning/Lightning control * Mind Control * Force Listening.Force Smell. * Force meld. * Force sense. Precognition. Battle Precognition. Shatterpoint. Psychometry. Force empathy. Farsight. * Force sight. * Force vision. * Telepathy. Comprehend Speech. * Shadow Vision. Secret technique: Storm bringer’s Lightning Crash - Allen uses his Zh-7c50 Jet Cruiser to get closer to the atmosphere as he uses his heat and frost grenades to cause a disturbance in the weather as a storm forms he draws the lightning from the sky and uses it to his own will. (Technique usage is limited to the planets available due to certain climates the grenades would be able to affect the weather) Ex: Hoth could never really be affected by the heat grenades as the planet is freezing cold it would take a large amount of heat to affect Hoth’s weather. * Speed * Agility * Stamina * Weapon Specialist Equipment * Dual Lightsabers(Attachable) * Dual DC-17 Blaster Pistol https://www.etsy.com/listing/211450510/clone-trooper-dc-17-blaster-pistols-pair * Heat Grenades ( Capable of incinerating an opponent depending on how many thrown or used) * Frost Grenades (Capable of freezing below -70 degrees depending on how many is thrown or used) * Arm Panel * Vehicle Caller (Jet Cruiser only) a button on his arm panel * Heat Beam (Use for wired and stuff) a button on his arm panel * Hacker Chip and Hidden spot (Hacker Chip is placed inside of the Arm panel but can be ejected by the push of a button on his arm) Note: Hacker Chip only works on medium grade doors, computer systems, and codes. * Breather Mask(Works as Gas Mask, Oxygen Tank, and pressure Mask) Played By Rin Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Males